


Heat of the Moment

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Ice, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Power Outage, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 21:17:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: When the power goes out Scott and Isaac find ways to help each stay cool.





	Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LI0NH34RT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/gifts).

> For Janna, who wanted some Scisaac and since the power is out this is where my mind went

It's hot. Too hot. Scott feels like his shin is going to melt off and after that his muscle and every part of him until he's just a puddle on the floor. Not a pleasant thought. But when he's this hot it's hard to be pleasant. 

He sighs and gets up, walking into the kitchen and hoping to find something to drink. He stops in the doorway when he sees him. 

Isaac is there, sprawled out on his back. He's in nothing but his boxers. Which would be bad enough. Except he's also running a piece of ice across his sweat soaked skin. 

Scott's breath catches in his throat. Isaac looks up at him, his gaze assessing. Scott watches as he scents the air and his eyes flash before a lazy smirk appears on his face. 

"You do me and I'll do you."

"What?" Scott says, wincing at the way his voice squeaks. 

Isaac's smirk grows, "The ice, Scott. You help me cool off and I'll return the favor."

Scott's moving before he can think better of it. He sits down on his knees and grabs a new piece of ice. Isaac watches him as he brings it to his chest and starts rubbing it across his skin. Scott repeats the action on his arms and then his neck. 

He can't help the way his eyes flash when Isaac tilts his head, exposing the long column of skin to him. He starts to bring the ice away but Isaac grabs his hand. He directs him towards his open mouth. Scott can only watch as he takes his fingers into his mouth and sucks the ice from between them with as groan. 

Scott knows he has to know exactly what he's doing. How could he not?

"My turn," Isaac says, his voice low and husky. 

He sits up and pushes Scott back against the tile. Rather than sitting next to him like Scott had been he straddles his hips. Scott watches as he takes a piece of ice and puts it between his teeth. Then he's bending down and rubbing the ice across his skin. 

Scott feels like a livewire. He's shaking under Isaac as he continues to drive him crazy. When Isaac gets to his neck Scott breaks. All it takes is a brush of Isaac's tongue against his pulse for him to snap. 

He grabs Isaac by the hair and pulls him up into a hard and desperate kiss. Isaac groans against his lips and rocks his hips down. Scott breaks the kiss with a gasp.

"Fuck."

Isaac chuckles, "Maybe later. Right now I don't think either of us are getting off this floor."

Scott knows it's probably too hot for this. But it's hard to care with Isaac moving above him, lighting a fire under his skin. Scott comes apart under him. But Isaac does too. It doesn't take long for Scott to figure out he's just as affected. That it's just as easy to bring him apart with his lips and his hands and the frantic movement of their bodies. 

It's a while later that Isaac looks down at him, "I think the air is back on."

He's right. It is. They'd been so wrapped up in each other that Scott hasn't even noticed. 

Scott grins, "I guess that means we can take this upstairs."

Isaac smirks, "Oh we definitely can."


End file.
